Your Welcome
by mylifeismine
Summary: Casey keeps on saying 'Your welcome' to Derek for no reason. And Derek's determined to find out why he needs to say the two words before 'Your welcome'. [Dasey.]


**Title: Your Welcome**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey keeps on saying 'Your welcome' to Derek for no reason. And Derek's determined to find out why he needs to say the two words before 'Your welcome'. Dasey  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length: Oneshot**

**Chapter One: Your Welcome**  
"Your welcome." 

Derek stared at Casey with a twisted face.

It hadn't been the first time she had said that to him when he hadn't said 'Thank you', and since when did Derek Venturi have manners.

She would say that to him as she left the house, passed by him to get somewhere else, etc.

It was starting to get on his nerves after the millionth time.

As Casey closed her bedroom door, Derek pushed against the door, not letting it close.

"Why do you keep on saying 'Your welcome'?" Derek asked annoyed.

Casey doesn't respond, and just closes the door, locking it also.

Derek grunts, and stomps downstairs.

The house was empty, since Edwin and Lizzie had gone on a ten-day school trip, Marti was at her aunt's, and George and Nora had gone on their honeymoon.

Half an hour later, Casey came downstairs with a big long coat over her body.

She doesn't stop to talk to Derek, she just grabbed her keys and walked out.

"Where're you going?" Derek asked loudly.

Casey didn't answer, she just shut the door behind her.

Derek weighed the pros and cons on following her.

Casey had been going out every night for quite a while.

George and Nora just let it go, considering that she was growing up.

Growing up more.

Derek snorted.

That was the understatement of the year.

Half an hour later, Derek was bored out of his mind.

He grabbed his coat, and headed over to the hangout that most of his friends went too.

Tonight, people where higher than high.

Slamming their faces into walls, and dancing randomly.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Assuming that everyone was on the dance floor, he headed to the rooms.

The rooms were quiet tonight, matching Derek's mood.

He pushed into a random room door, and stepped inside.

A gasp was loudly heard.

Derek turned around and saw a guy that was full of muscle, and next to him was the gasper.

Casey.

Casey's eyes were wide and full of shock.

Derek eyed her.

Her hands immediately cover her body.

She was only in her undergarments.

Casey reached for her skimpy clothes, and threw them on.

She pushed Derek away fromt he door, and left.

Derek followed her not far from behind.

Neither of them said anything.

Once Derek entered the house, he found his voice, "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Nothing," she muttered, hanging her coat.

Derek couldn't help but stare at her body.

Casey spun around, and rushed up to her room.

He followed, "Are you like helping him on a project or something?" he joked.

"Shut up." Casey snapped.

"Then tell me," he said, turning Casey to face him, "Who are you helping?"

"You." Casey whisper, then stalked to her room.

Derek stared blankly at her.

"You welcome," she mumbled, then closing her door.

'She has issues.' Derek thought.

Day after day, Casey always left, and came back in the smallest clothes ever.

Day by day, Derek didn't say anything.

And day by day, she always said 'Your welcome'.

Derek finally gave up.

Just as Casey was about to leave, he got up, and stood in front of the door.

"Move," Casey said rudely.

"Not until you tell me why you leave every night and come back wearing the smallest shirts, and why you keep on saying 'Your welcome' to me," Derek crossed his arms.

Casey glared at him, and the staring contest began.

Neither of them blinked, and neither of them moved.

Until Derek swiftly picked her up in one movement, and carried her up to his room, locking the door behind him, even though there wasn't anyone else in the house.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest, "No."

"Casey. You need help."

Casey snorted, "I don't need help. You just need to back off. And since when did you care?"

"Now."

"Whatever."

They sat there in silence.

"Can I go yet?" Casey asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Fine. Let's flip a coin," Casey said, "_My_ coin."

Derek looked over at his desk where his double-sided heads coin sat, "Whatever. Heads. And throw it against the wall."

Casey stared at him.

"Just throw it against the wall," Derek said annoyed.

Casey threw her quarter against the wall.

Tails.

Before Derek knew it, Casey's bedroom door slammed shut.

The next night, Casey left the house with a 'Your welcome'.

Derek frowned and went upstairs.

As he passed by Casey's room, a pink fluffy book caught his eye.

Casey's diary.

He pushed open the door, and grabbed the book.

Derek sat on Casey's bed, and opened the book.

It opened in the middle.

**April 2, 2007**

_It's funny how love makes you do something that you wouldn't do if you weren't in love with the person._

_I was passing the hangout, when I heard some guy talking about how hot and cute Derek was._

_And I just froze._

_Before I knew what I was doing, I was flirting with the guy._

_Scary._

_Totally not the Casey I really was._

_At least I got his number, and he didn't mention Derek for the rest of the night._

_Even though Derek doesn't know, I'll risk my whole self for him..._

_Night._

_April 3, 2007_

_George asked where I was gonna go tonight._

_Carter and I were meeting at the hangout again._

_I wore my Babe Raider outfit to the hangout, with a huge ugly brown coat over it._

_Carter and I talked for a bit on the bed._

_I hope they wash the sheets._

_Or some girl will end up pregnant with some random guy's baby that she didn't even have with._

_After Carter answered his phone call, he asked me about Derek._

_That was kind of awkward, since I like him, and he's my step-brother and all._

_So I went back into non-Casey mode, and said how he was hotter than Derek._

_Totally lie._

_No one could out hot Derek._

_He didn't mention Derek after that, but I had to strip for him._

_That was kinda strange._

_But we didn't have ._

_Thank god._

_But I was willing to give up my virginity though._

_Probably with a fight though._

_Then his phone rang again, and he left._

_Another good thing._

_April 5, 2007 _

_Derek is on to me._

_The past few days have been the same._

_Strip, then leave._

_Tonight, Derek didn't let me leave the house._

_Cause he wanted to know why I left the house in skimpy clothes, and why I kept saying 'Your welcome'._

_He'll thank me one day._

_We flipped a coin, and I won._

_But I didn't end up meeting Carter in the alley._

_I think he'll be mad._

_I missed stripping down for him._

_Pft._

_April 6, 2007 _

_I'm ready to leave._

_Hopefully, Carter won't be pissed off at me._

_Derek's downstairs watching television._

_Sigh._

_He'll thank me one day._

Derek stared at the last entry.

"She was willing to risk her life for _me?_" Derek said out loud.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts, and rushed downstairs, and out the door.

He walked through the dark alleys, and through the pitched black parks.

But one alley made him stop.

Casey was arguing with muscle man, Carter.

His cellphone vibrated in his jacket pocket.

"Hello?" Derek answered quietly.

Suddenly, Carter punched her in the stomach.

Derek's eyes widen.

"Hey Derek. Nora and I are back---," George said.

"Call 911. The alley by Main and Front Street. Casey's in trouble," Derek said quickly, before he shut his phone, and quietly crept towards Casey and Carter.

As Carter was about to slap her across the face, Derek spoke up.

"Don't. Touch her." Derek growled.

Carter whirled around, and Casey's eyes grew wide.

"Ah. Derek Venturi. My long time crush," Carter said calmly.

"Sicko." Derek spat.

"Me?" Carter faked being insulted, "What about your step-sister?"

Derek said loudly, "I love her."

Carter and Casey blinked.

"You don't love _her_," Carter glared, "You love me."

"Sorry. But I don't date psycos."

The next thing Casey saw was Derek and Carter wrestling on the asphalt.

"Run!" Derek yelled.

Carter shoved Derek on to the ground, and walked over to Casey.

But Casey was too much in shock for her brain to function properly.

The more Carter walked towards her, the more Casey walked backwards against the brick wall.

Derek decided to dive at Carter, but he saw the police lights flashing, and could see a cop coming towards them.

Carter backed Casey up against the wall.

"Slut." Carter snarled, then slapping Casey across the face, causing Casey to lose her balance and tumble on to the ground.

Derek's eyes grew wide at the sight, as blood poured.

"Freeze."

Derek and Carter turned their heads to see two cops with their guns out.

"You," a cop said, jerking at Carter, "Are in big trouble."

Derek rushed over to Casey.

"Casey," Derek said, as he knelt beside her limp body, "Don't close your eyes."

"Your welcome." Casey mumbled before she closed her eyes.

"Casey!" Derek pleaded, "Wake up!"

But when no response came, Derek cried for the first time is several years.

He cried for his stupidness. He cried for yelling at Casey. He cried for calling Casey names. He cried for everything he did wrong to Casey. He cried for disagreeing his love for his step-sister. He cried for the hatred he felt inside. He cried for not thanking Casey. He cried for Casey.

Hospital: Waiting Room 

The MacDonaldVenturi family sat in the waiting room at the hospital.

Lizzie cried on Edwin's shoulder, as Edwin blinked back his tears.

Derek held Marti, as the two of them cried.

Nora cried softly, as George hugged her closely.

"Casey MacDonald."

The family sat up, wiping their tears, walked over to the doctor.

"She's alive," the doctor started.

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"But she's in a coma. She hit her head pretty hard against the wall when she fell. Visiting hours are almost over, but you can go in and see her," the doctor said before leaving.

Derek was the last person to go in to see Casey, because he was somewhat nervous.

Derek sat in the chair beside the bed.

It hurt him to see Casey all bandaged up.

He took out the card, he had gotten at the store at the main level of the hospital.

He took out a pen and scribbled:

_Thank you_

A nurse poked her head in to tell him that visiting hours were up.

Derek placed the card on the table, and left after looking sadly at Casey.

The next morning, when the family came back to see how Casey was doing, a nurse told them that Casey had woken up in the middle of the night, and read the card placed on the table, wrote something on a napkin, then went unconscious again.

When Derek entered the hospital room, the napkin was addressed to him.

He lifted the first folded bunch of white tissue.

_Your welcome_

_--------------------------------_

**Dead? Alive? Up to you.**


End file.
